


Personal Demons

by MakzwehlEdison



Series: The Hiraeth Chronicles [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Demons, Devils, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), One Night Stand, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Orphans, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person Limited, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Siblings, Threats, Tieflings, Tricksters, Waterdeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakzwehlEdison/pseuds/MakzwehlEdison
Summary: 21-year-old, newly renamed Insidious Hiraeth brought a girl home last night. Rosalind is new to the big city of Waterdeep and couldn't resist the exotic devil boy. But the following morning, she's quite surprised at the presence of Sid's precocious sibling, while she's making breakfast.





	Personal Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys have any questions about the siblings? I'd live to hear them! Leave a comment!

Rosalind Filleblanche’s eyes fluttered as she awoke with a start. She moved to pull her duvet over her cold shoulders, but found an unfamiliar wool blanket, instead. Had she been awake, she would have been startled; but through the haze of her sleep-addled mind (and the dull throb of a newly forming hangover), she merely sat up and readjusted to her surroundings. 

As she scanned the small room, dimly lit by the morning sun, she thought through the events of the prior evening and a devilish grin creeped onto her face.

Oh yeah, she thought, proudly. I finally hooked up with a demon boy. 

She turned and confirmed that, lying in a near fetal position next to her, was the wiry frame of a pale, thin man, roughly Rosalind’s age. Well, he *appears* to be. You really can’t tell with them. In the light, she was surprised to find that he was rather attractive, all things considered. He was pale, sure. But the frame that had appeared wiry and malnourished in the dim light was actually quite muscular. He had a short, dark brown beard; patchy but in a way that worked for him- and went knee-shakingly well with his crop of dusky brown hair. She might have even made this a regular thing if he was a human! She stared at the little horns on his forehead and a shiver ran down her spine. It was an interesting mix of excitement and horror she wasn’t sure she was quite comfortable with. She thought of the whip-like tail that had appeared when he had removed his breeches, and his pitch-black eyes-she began to creep herself out. 

She hadn’t really given him a second glance at the tavern while Lysa was there. They’d been scouting out prospects, but he wasn’t Rosalind’s type. Lysa (whom she’d made fast frenemies with in Rosalind’s first week here in Waterdeep) won their lascivious bet that night when she went home first. A man that SWORE he had some giant’s blood in him promised to prove it back at his place and the two left pretty quickly thereafter. That’s when the skinny man with the page-boy cap approached her. She was about to shut him down when a half-orc bumped into him, knocking off the cap-that’s when she saw the horns. Immediately, she knew he was the one. She’d never fucked a demon before...

Oh, just wait until Lysa finds out about this! She’s going to absolutely shit herself with jealousy!

Rosalind slowly slipped out of the covers. Quietly, she rummaged around the room for her under-shirt. She found it at the foot of the bed, on top of a small trunk. As she slipped the shirt over her, curiosity got the best of her. She crouched slowly next to the trunk and popped the latch on the trunk, checking to make sure the devil boy didn’t stir. Inside was an assortment of weaponry; daggers, some sort of skinny sword, and (most interestingly) a whip.

Hmmm, maybe I won’t leave in a hurry. Might as well take advantage of an off day, right?

Rosalind thought better of putting on any more clothes, leaving just the shirt to grace the top of her firm hindquarters. No harm in letting the horny one know I’m interested in a little morning fun. She chuckled to herself at her pun.

Hungry, she went to check if he had any food. Searching the cabinets, she found various sundries; Not a lot of organization to this, she thought. Guess all men are the same, devil or no. 

She reached toward the top cabinet for a load of rye bread she glimpsed, assuming he at least had some sort of sandwich materials she could procure for a snack. Her fingertips not quite able to reach the shelf, she went to place her bare knee on the counter-when she heard a girl’s voice.

“You know, you could use my stool over there in the corner. I’d hate for you to fall; your ass is pretty pale-seems like it’d show bruises rather easily.”

Rosalind felt her soul settle back into her goose-pimpled skin as she shot a furtive, wide-eyed glance to the corner of the room where the voice came from. She felt immediate regret, as her hand shot to her mouth with a muffled scream. 

If she had thought the man she’d lying naked and spent in the other room was a devil; what she saw before her made her swear an oath to Pelor that she’d seen the error of her ways. Crimson skin, deep red horns wrapping their way around the girl’s black ponytail like some twisted, bastardized halo. It had the appearance of a thirteen year old girl, wearing pajamas of all things. There was a thick, animalistic tail billowing from the ruffled skirt that she was sure ended in some sort of poisonous barbs.

This… this is a demon. I’m in the room with a DEMON CHILD. 

“Wh...what do you want with me?”

The demon seemed to almost sigh, then quickly shot Rosalind a knowing look. She could see the mechanizations of some hell-spawned plan formulating in the head of the organism. Like it was too smart for its age—-obviously thousands of years old. 

“You mean… you don’t know?” sneered the hollow visage of a thirteen year old girl. Rosalind began to shake. “He didn’t tell you?”

“Who? Tell me what?”

“When you sleep with a devil, little Miss Squeaks… You gain your own personal devil familiar. Hi, I’m…” the devil seemed to mull something over for a moment. “I’m...Asmodia. Pleasure.”

Rosalind, having just gotten over the shock of the situation, realized the hammering she kept hearing was her heart breaking out of her chest. The best she could muster was a weakened “No…” through the tightness. Her father had warned her of the evil associated with devils; why had she not listened? He told her this evil city was full of temptation. Was it too late to repent?  
Just then, the girl-thing made a step closer to Rosalind and she realized with horror that, where the pupils should be, this phantasm’s eyes were void of color: pure white pools staring deep into her soul. 

“Squeaks, I’m going to politely give you just a head start before the haunting, okay?” The girl began to move closer, Rosalind circling as best she could toward the exit. “I’ll see you...sometime in your dreams very soon.

‘But, for now…Keep in mind the nearest tailor is just a mere two blocks down, heading toward the docks” Rosalind was nearing the threshold of the small town house, her heart splitting her eardrums. 

The voice that came from this small demonic girl echoed with the force of all of Dis’s minions; her white eyes turned blood-moon red as she bellowed, “GET OUT!” so loud the windows in the small home shook. 

The tiefling girl giddily hopped to the front door to watch the round, pasty-white buttocks of the simple human girl bounce down the cobblestone street, screaming what seemed to be lines of church hymns—not exactly prayers. 

She turned and smiled at the skeletal figure of her brother, drowsily pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger.

“Another one, Temerity? And record time, too...” sighed the weary male tiefling.

“What? She wasn’t smart enough to waste your time with, brother. Besides, I wanted her skirt,” said the little girl, picking the garment up and holding it to her waist. “Think you can seduce one with a nice pair of thigh-high boots next time, dear brother? Black leather? Studded. Size 6. Thanks, Ins-Idiot.” Temerity hummed a few bars of ‘The Widow’s Prince’ as she skipped back into her room and slammed her door in earnest.

Insidious winced. He sighed, walked back into his room, and lightly closed his door: he had a hangover to sleep off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'll be honest, this is *probably* as steamy as The Hiraeth Chronicle is going to get. I hope that isn't disappoint to you guys. I'm so appreciative of the love and kudos, and hope you will stick around to see where this goes!  
Again, if you guys want to see any specific part of the siblings backstory, let me know in the comments! Love you!


End file.
